The major components of a typical state-of-the-art inflatable vehicle occupant restraint mechanism are an inflator, an inflatable airbag, and a mounting plate therefor. The airbag is generally secured to the inflator and/or mounting plate by a plurality of rivets and/or threaded fasteners. The inflator is typically secured to the mounting plate on the opposite side thereof from the airbag by additional fasteners. An O-ring or other form of seal is usually positioned between the inflator and the mounting plate to prevent inflation gases from escaping during deployment.
The aforesaid construction is less than satisfactory in that it requires multiple rivets and/or threaded fasteners for both inflator and airbag retention. Moreover, the inflator and airbag are fastened to the mounting plate in separate assembly operations. The seal required to prevent high pressure high temperature inflation gases from escaping into the vehicle passenger compartment between the mounting plate and inflator during deployment, thereby reducing airbag pressure, is a source of system failure. Ultimate venting of the spent inflation gases is through vents in the bag into the passenger space.